Increasingly, information is being moved over networks, such as the Internet, to conduct affairs of individuals, governments, and enterprises. Devices are more powerful and mobile, such that network connectivity can be acquired from nearly any spot on the globe on demand by any individual.
Even with networks being used more frequently to transmit more voluminous information, there is still a tremendous amount of excess network bandwidth or even periods of time when network bandwidth is not fully loaded.
So, the efficiency of network bandwidth is still relatively low. However, the only real way to increase bandwidth efficiency is to increase the amount of information being transmitted over the network and the frequency of the information transmission. Yet, the transmission of information is largely dependent on information demand and the timing of that demand for the information.
Accordingly, the periods of time, where a network is not fully loaded and transmitting information, represent an opportunity for enterprise to capture and utilize the network bandwidth more efficiently.
Thus, what are needed are improved network bandwidth efficiency and usage techniques.